Barnibus the Beautiful (Resrick)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Skald Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common Deity: The Stormlords - Tanagar and Reganat First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 17 +3 (7 pts)(Human +2) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 11 +0 (1 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Skald) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (3) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (2) + Resilient (1) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' w/ armor Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Flail, Heavy: Attack: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+4 (2h), Crit: 19/x2, Special: Disarm, Trip Great Axe: Attack: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d12+4 (2h) , Crit: x3 , Special: none Short Bow: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: 60 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Skald (lvl 1: HP) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Skald Armor/Weapons: Simple/Martial Weapons; Light/Medium Armor; Shields (except Tower) Bardic Knowledge: A skald adds 1/2 his class level (minimum 1) on all Knowledge skill checks, and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Raging Song: A skald is trained to use music, oration, and similar performances to inspire his allies to feats of strength and ferocity. At 1st level, a skald can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier (2) + feat (6)= 11 Raging Songs. For each level thereafter, he can use raging song for 2 additional rounds per day. Starting a raging song is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. A raging song cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the skald is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action each round to maintain it. A raging song counts as the bard's bardic performance special ability for any effect that affects bardic performances. A skald may learn bard masterpieces. A raging song has audible components, but not visual components. Affected allies must be able to hear the skald for the song to have any effect. A deaf skald has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use a raging song. If he fails this check, the attempt still c ounts against his daily limit. Deaf creatures are immune to raging songs. If a raging song affects allies, when the skald begins a raging song and at the start of each ally's turn in which they can hear the raging song, the skald's allies must decide whether to accept or refuse its effects. This is not an action. Unconscious allies automatically accept the song. If accepted, the raging song's effects last for that ally's turn or until the song ends, whichever comes first. Inspired Rage (Su) At 1st level, affected allies gain a +2 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution and a +1 morale bonus on Will saving throws, but also take a –1 penalty to AC. While under the effects of inspired rage, allies other than the skald cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the song's bonuses on Will saves increase by 1; the penalty to AC doesn't change. At 8th and 16th levels, the song's bonuses to Strength and Constitution increase by 2. (Unlike the barbarian's rage ability, those affected are not fatigued after the song ends.) If an ally has her own rage class ability (such as barbarian's rage, bloodrager's bloodrage, or skald's inspired rage), she may use the Strength, Constitution, and Will saving throw bonuses, as well as AC penalties, based on her own ability and level instead of those from the skald (still suffering no fatigue afterward). However, inspired rage does not allow the ally to activate abilities dependent on other rage class abilities, such as rage powers, blood casting, or bloodrager bloodlines; the ally must activate her own rage class ability in order to use these features. Feats Intimidating Prowess (lvl 1): Add Str (3) to Intimidate in addition to Cha Skald's Vigor (Human): While maintaining a raging song, you gain fast healing equal to the Strength bonus your song provides, starting in the round after you begin the song. If you stop maintaining your song, the fast healing ends, even if the effects of your song persist. Extra Peformance (Skald): Gain six additional rounds per rounds of Bardic Performance (Raging Song). (Replaces Scribe Scroll) Traits Focused Mind (Magic): You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Resilient (General): +1 to reflex save Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (4) + INT (0)/1; FC (0), Human (1) (Skald 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 * 2 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 * 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 * 2 +0 Climb 2 0 * 3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 0 - - -1 +0 Disguise 2 0 - 2 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 * 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 0 - 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 2 +0 Heal 0 0 - 0 +0 Intimidate 9 1 3 2 +3 (Intimidating Prowess) Knowledge (Arcana) 1 0 * 0 +1 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 1 0 * 0 +1 Knowledge (Engnrng) 1 0 * 0 +1 Knowledge (Geography) 1 0 * 0 +1 Knowledge (History) 1 0 * 0 +1 Knowledge (Local) 1 0 * 0 +1 Knowledge (Nature) 1 0 * 0 +1 Knowledge (Nobility) 1 0 * 0 +1 Knowledge (Planes) 1 0 * 0 +1 Knowledge (Religion) 1 0 * 0 +1 Linguistics 0 * 0 +0 Perception 0 0 * 0 +0 Perform ( ) 6 1 3 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 1 0 * 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 - 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 4 1 3 0 +0 Stealth 1 0 - 2 -1 +0 Survival 0 0 - 0 +0 Swim 2 0 * 3 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 6 1 3 2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 (2 per day) * Summon Instrument * Cure Light Wounds * Light * Moment of Greatness * Detect Magic * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor - Hide Shirt 20 gp 18 lb Flail, heavy 15 gp 10 lb Great Axe 20 gp 12 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Arrow, common (20) 1 gp 3 lb -Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb iron pot 8 sp 2 lb mess kit 2 sp 1 lb rope, hemp 1 gp 10 lb soap 1 cp .5 lb torches (9) 9 cp 9 lb trail rations (5 days) 25 sp 5 lb waterskin (full) 1 gp 4 lb Pouch, Spell components 5 gp 2 lb = Totals: 99.70 gp 86 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 50 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 3 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -99.70 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 50.30 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: M Age: 21 Height: 6'2 Weight: 235 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Appearance: Muscular and well kept appearance. Demeanor: Cheery and self confident Background The mountainous tundras, home for so many years, yet the yearning for adventure filled my heart. Each new trader and adventure that came through our village with tells of the glory and deeds of those warriors so far to the south inspired me to greater deeds. At the age of 12, I waded into battle with my father's old sword destroying the enemy before me. It was not the sword alone that slew my enemies. As the beasts fell before my blade one by one, a song began to touch my lips and the words could be heard throughout the battlefield, encouraging my family, my friends, my people on to greater glory! Barnibus the Beautiful I became known as, not for the look a passing woman would give me or the locks of golden hair on my head, but for the sounds I made with my voice and my weapon. Nothing compared to the beauty of my battle songs or the cries of my enemies as they were driven before me. As battles came and fighting grew, in every fight my voice could be heard above the denizen of sounds like the voice of ta raging storm, spurring us on to fight with all our might. Alas, it was not enough for me. The road called me, the sea beckoned me, and the brothers spoke into my heart, leading me to freedom. Now, as I turn my back from my village, seeking the adventure my heart so longs for, a new song begins to form in me and a smile creeps across my face as I know that the battles to come will be worthy of the greatest of tales. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (May 15, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) level 1 *Approval (May 23, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 1